


Daily News!

by ambhersliu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Kim Jungwoo, Doyoung is a softie, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jungwoo doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, M/M, Minor Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Swimmer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Volleyball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Volleyball Player Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambhersliu/pseuds/ambhersliu
Summary: “SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 14:29, (01/?) Kim Doyoung, Middle Hitter of the SNU Men’s Volleyball team was caught today with what seems to be a special someone. The couple was seen today, going inside building 416’s right wing bathroom, and the suspected boyfriend of the player left with a completely different shirt."orJungwoo and Doyoung got caught up in an accident, then in a whirlwind twitter romance.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One - Jungwoo-centric

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I swear to god that this ship will be the death of me!

_Holy mother of God_

Jungwoo said internally screaming at himself for forgetting that he had a class in ten minutes, and he’s still in his dorm which is fifteen-minute walk away from where he must be. He doesn’t know if it is him, or the fact that his body is still not used to the time zone in Korea.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved it there, he as always loved there, Korea for him was home, which is why he decided to study literature there instead of back in the States. He is also very much grateful that to Korean government was considerate enough to give him a dance scholarship with academic merit, but if he were to be honest, this was way, way, way too much for him to handle.

It’s only been three weeks since the start of his first semester in Seoul National University, and he’s already managed to almost miss class five times. He accepted that today might be the day the secretary will put a big red “TARDY” on his class record.

\---

Running, all he remembered was putting on a hoodie and sprinting out of the door with a half-drunken protein shake his roommate Kun created and his pastel blue Kan-ken backpack and running like rent was due that night.

His friend, Johnny, in Korean 102 was already texting him profanities like he was the one running late, even though Jungwoo knew way too well that he’s already well acquainted with the chair he’s sitting on.

While he was receiving updates from his KR102 classmate, he noticed that his vision was getting blurrier and brighter, and he felt as though he was seeing the light for the last time before his inevitable death, but then a pain started growing on his lower back and a chill on his chest… maybe he’s still alive.

“Oh, my goodness! Are you okay alright?” He heard a voice. He opened his eyes and saw what he thinks is the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his whole existence. He touched his chest and saw that the man’s iced coffee and his protein shake created a disgusting concoction on his chest.

“Oh no!” Jungwoo said panicking. The boy visibly panicked too, getting a handkerchief from his back pocket, trying to get the substance off his hoodie.

They felt a buzz, it was Jungwoo’s phone beside the leg of the stranger. He pulled himself up, only to his demise failing. The pain on his back became sharper and he fell back down onto the hard concrete.

“What does it say?” Jungwoo asked.

“A message from Professor Song in the _IM NOT FROM KOREA SO IM IN THIS CLASS_ group chat. It says “Good day class! There will be no class today for reasons I cannot say on this email. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope I see all of you in next week’s class. Have a wonderful day. SHK” He read,

Jungwoo’s eyes started welling up with tears. All his panic for literally nothing. Now his clothes are wet, his back is hurting, and he’s on the damn ground.

“I can help you to the infirmary if you need to, and I have a spare shirt you could borrow, just ret…” Jungwoo’s eyes grew large.

“Did you just hear that?”

“Yeah… You sorta said it… out loud” The stranger said, now kneeling between one of Jungwoo’s thighs.

_“Shit”._ Ugh He did it again

“I know! Come on, Let’s get you up” The man offering his hand.

They both got up, and Jungwoo could feel a hand supporting his back. He feels some heat rush to his ears, so he tries to cover it with the hair on the side of his head.

Once they reach the bathroom, the stranger gave him an indigo shirt with a nine and the name D. Kim on the back. He went inside the cubicle and removed his soaked top and put on the shirt. It was obviously a size or two too big for him, and that was odd to say, as he likes oversized shirts. He tucked it in his jeans and cuffed the sleeves for good measure, and he went out, the boy waiting for him by the mirrors.

“Hey, Uhm, I wanna say sorry for this. I hope you didn’t hurt your back too much” the boy by the mirrors said.

“Hey, It’s alright! I wasn’t looking properly either so, hmm, quits?” Jungwoo extends his hand in front of him, waiting for a handshake from the brunette.

“No, I don’t believe I got the chance to properly apologize to you earlier, and I want to make sure you accept the apology.” He feels the heat go to his ears again. It was fascinating for him to see such a mild-mannered man in a muscular and tall frame. He felt like he was in a drama, the leading man ready to sweep him off his feet.

“Okay, I accept! Don’t worry too much about it.” He reassures.

“Let me get that from you. I’m gonna get this cleaned. It’s the least I can do”

Again, Jungwoo was caught by surprise when the guy got his hoodie, offering to get it cleaned. Then and there he was ready to have a big fat crush on this fine gentleman. He just gave him a small nod, and a closed tooth smile.

“Shall I walk you to the infirmary? I don’t think my back would be too good if I fell like that on concrete.” The boy chuckled, trying to break the silence.

“No, no, It’s fine. I’m sure my roommate has ice pack in our dorm” He dismissed.

“Then to your dorm _we_ go.” Jungwoo didn’t say anything back. The man was persistent, and he knew that a little help wouldn’t be too bad… right?

So, they walked back to the dorm, Jungwoo in a stranger’s shirt, and the owner of that shirt carrying Jungwoo’s Bag in one hand, and the other still supporting the smaller. They exchanged a few words here and there, chuckling when socially acceptable, and once they reached the door of his dorm, they bid their goodbyes.

He fell on his bed, falling asleep immediately because of all the crazy events that happened that day.

\---

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_Beep, voice mail from **the sweetest Kun-ge** “Answer your phone you bloody spawn of slutty Satan, before I go to the dorm and drag you here by the ear”_

Jungwoo jolted up from his bed and called back almost instantly. The phone barely finished one ring, and his roommate answer.

“YOU! Canteen. Now. OR ELSE.” He heard across the line.

“Hyung, I’m still in be-” Jungwoo tried to explain but the older interrupted him.

“Now.”

So again, he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.

-

On his way to the canteen, he could feel strange stares from the people near him, almost like he knew that they were talking about him. He tried to ignore it and just keep walking, until this one group or girls glanced at him up and down as they walked past each other. He felt some sort of anxiety build up in him. He lost his appetite which was unlike him, and his feet wanted to turn, ran back to his dorm, and hide forever.

-

The Blonde saw his roommate from across the room, instantly going to him. He looked surprised and angered at the same time. He sat down in front of him and looked down.

“Hyung, I don’t feel too good.” The younger said. Kun’s expression softened. He got up from his seat and sat beside Jungwoo.

“Why? Do I have to beat him up now?” the ash-haired roommate asked.

“No, it’s just that, people have been staring at me lately, and it’s making me a tad bit… uncomfortable. And who’s ‘him’” He exhaled.

“Don’t play dumb, the school found out before I did” Kun got his phone from his pocket, while Jungwoo continued to look confused.

The phone was handed by the younger and he saw a tweet of him from earlier today. It said:

_“ **SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 14:29,** (01/?) Kim Doyoung, Middle Hitter of the SNU Men’s Volleyball team was caught today with what seems to be a special someone. The couple was seen today, going inside building 416’s right wing bathroom, and the suspected boyfriend of the player left with a completely different shirt._

_“ **SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 14:31,** (02/?) They were also seen going back to the men’s dorm building, the volleyball player’s hand holding the boy’s waist, and carrying what is supposedly the boy’s backpack. People have not identified who this person is, and the SNU Daily Team are still doing a thorough investigation on the matter”_

“Holy sh-” Jungwoo started

“Bold of them to just assume your pronouns like that, right? Ugh, I hate school issued tabloids” the blonde looked at his friend with a dumbfounded look.

“Seriously! That’s what you’re thinking about now? I just found out today that I’m ‘dating’ this Kim Dingdong what’s-his-face guy now!” Kun volleyed him back the same dumbfounded face the boy gave him earlier.

“Okay, honey, sweetie, dear, bonbon, stupid ass bitch. First, his name is Kim Doyoung. Second you can lie to me, but the whole school, nu-uh. THIRD! How in the world do you not know his name you uncultured swine, you’re wearing his shirt right now!”

“It was an accident that happened earlier! He accidentally ran into him, then boom! The next thing you know, I was laying down on the cold hard ground, with his Americano spilled all-over my hoodie” Jungwoo tried explaining, but his friend still looked skeptical.

“Hmm, and you still don’t know his name?” Kun asked.

“Kim Jungwoo! You could have told me that you were dating my Brother’s Teammate!!” the two boys heard from behind them a frantic Johnny Seo.

“I’m not dating him, oh my god!” Jungwoo whines.

“That’s not what the whole City of Seoul thinks” The swimmer told the blonde, handing him his phone.

“City of Seoul” The color from Jungwoo’s whole face drained.

He was on the SNU Freedom wall and he could see his name everywhere, not one tweet NOT mentioning his name or his existence. At this point he was ready to faint and give up on the life ahead of him.

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:00, (010207)** Kim Doyoung_ _오빠_ dating a man. Why am I surprised, but not surprised… but surprised? At least he’s cute right? – submitted my anon”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:02, (010208)**_ I thought I was gonna have a chance to date him, turns out my twin brother has a bigger chance. #BigSad – submitted by userDonhyuck (M20 – Single)’s twin sister (F20 – Single also #BigSadAgain)”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:05, (010209)**_ I think know that kid! He’s in my 21st Century English Literature Class. If it is him, I’m so happy to see him talking to someone other than @Suh_Johnny01 – Submitted by userProfessorKwon”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:12, (010210)**_ The cute guy’s name is Kim Jungwoo (22), Pronouns – He/Him, AB in Honor’s Interdisciplinary Studies with specialization in Literature, with a minor in Korean Studies and History. He’s a second-year Korean foreign exchange student that transferred from Miami State University, and his Instagram is @/jwooz_snoopy. – submitted by anon”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:13, (010211)**_ Kim Jungwoo야 ~ You should dance center more for the Dance Squad – submitted by anon”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:15, (010212)**_ So you’re telling me, that I have a chance with Kim Doyoung, but instead he’s dating this Kim Jungwoo guy? ㅠㅠㅠㅜ What kind of world – submitted by userSmallDeJun_09”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:18, (010213)**_ So this Kim Jungwoo guy is kinda hot, please model for us Kim Jungwoo님! – submitted by The SNU Photography Organization”

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:18, (010214)**_ The women lost today… well kind off. But hey, we know we could one hundred percent trust them both with our drinks now! – submitted by userYourJoy_88

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), retweeted at 15:32:**_

****

**_SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 15:30, Quoted @Official_SNU_FW’s (010210 tweet):_ **

****

(03/?) SNU Daily Researchers have determined this statement true as of 15:28 KST. The student in the previous posts with Volleyball Player, Kim Doyoung, is Kim Jungwoo a Sophomore transferee from the Department of Humanities.

**_SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 15:31, Quoted @Official_SNU_FW’s (010210 tweet):_ **

(04/?) His relationship with Kim Doyoung is still not confirmed, but the SNU Daily team will set up with the coach of the Men’s Volleyball team as soon as possible.”

“I’m dead. I don’t think I can handle this anymore” Jungwoo said, looking at the two older guys in front of him. There were still many more tweets for him to read, but he still could accept the fact that there are people who doesn’t know, knows him, and are talking about him.

“It’s not bad that you’re dating Doyoung, man! He’s a great guy, you could have at least told me, so I didn’t have to find out on twitter like everyone else did.” The raven-hair boy pouted.

“That’s what I said!” Kun tried interjecting. Jungwoo was almost at his boiling point, and he was trying his best not to fully explode.

“I’m sorry guys, but I found out on twitter as well” He said a sincerely as possible. “I did't even know his name until a few minutes ago when I saw SNU Daily’s first tweet. I really just bumped into him.” Though the two boys didn’t understand what was happening, but they chose to believe in Jungwoo’s truth. It was unlike him to lie, so why would they believe in some tabloid before they believe in their friend?

_Ding!_

They all heard notification pop up on Johnny’s phone, and they saw a tweet from the SNU Freedom Wall. It read:

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:50, (010224)**_ Watch you head Kim Jungwoo씨. You’re about to catch these hands without you even knowing. – submitted by userKweenKa

“God fucking damnit!” They all exclaimed.


	2. Chapter Two - Jungwoo-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do both of you think about faking dating?” Out of nowhere, said the young volleyball coach.
> 
> The two students exchanged very awkward looks, but unlike Jungwoo, Doyoung doesn’t look like he’s about to spill all the contents of his guts on the table the way the former wants to. The room stayed quiet for one or two minutes, before the later let out a gasp and a chuckle. 
> 
> “Coach, it’s been two minutes already. Isn’t it time to say, ‘this is all a joke!’ or ‘gotcha there’, or something” 'anything at this point’ He said in his head. 
> 
> “Do we look like were freaking joking? This is a life or death situation!” Hyoyeon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 kudos in 7 days, guys!!!!!!!!! Ya'll are seriously amazing! I hope all you could leave more kudos and comments on my post, because your feedback and affirmations really motivate me to make more content 🥺🥺
> 
> I also have not proofread anything, as I intend to do that when I finish this book <<: I'm hoping for your patience and kind consideration <33
> 
> again, you guys are the best, and I am grateful for all of you!

**(4) New twitter notifications from** _“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW”:**_

**_-see more-_ **

****

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 8:02 (010251)** Doyoung and the whole volleyball team has been a little too quiet recently. They better start talking before I come taking his man ((-: – submitted by userSushiLu”_

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 8:14, (010224)** TBH, can’t wait to see more updates with this whole #DoWooSNU situation. They be lowkey cute ngl. – submitted by – userOnePlusNineisTen_

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 8:16, Quoted their own tweet (010224)** Oh my god, userOnePlusNineisTen you genius! Normalize using #DoWooSNU! – submitted by userBaekonandToast_

_“ **SNU Freedom Wall @Official_SNU_FW, KR (+82), 15:50, (010224)** Official statement from SNU Freedom Wall Team: A new for will be released for those who want to talk about the #DoWooSNU situation to lessen the traffic our team’s DMs._

_Click here to share! Forms.google.com/DoWooSNU_2020”_

_-_

It was already the day after, and it did not seem like the news calmed down, instead more people looked at him weirdly, or in a way with pure fascination. Yes, Jungwoo liked performing in front of people, but he was not performing. He wasn’t dressed up, he had zero make up on, he didn’t even prepare music, or a choreography. It was just him, and his Jungwoo-ness.

“J-wooz how are you” He heard the swimmer from yesterday call out his name.

“I feel like shit, how ‘bout you?” fake enthusiasm laced in his voice. The taller pouted and reached in for an awkward side hug.

“Be careful, the SNU Daily people might snap a picture of us.” Jungwoo says with a sigh.

“Don’t be like that. It’s all gonna be fine!”

Junwoo looked up at Johnny, fist hitting his bicep. The later laughed and asked “We’ve been hanging out almost everyday for the past two weeks. Don’t you think we’d have an ongoing twitter scandal by now?”

They were walking to the canteen until they saw a certain Kim Doyoung running their way. Jungwoo feels like he is in a drama, but with people around them watching. Time slowed down as the volleyball player was running towards them.

“Kim Jungwoo!” He screams from a few meters away. The blonde started to panic because it seemed as though literally the whole city was looking at them. The school tabloids didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were taping the whole thing anymore.

“Kim Jungwoo, I need you right now.” Doyoung said clasping the wrist. He looked different from yesterday. His well quaffed fair was down, his eyes had bags under them, his duffle bag was sitting awkwardly on his shoulder, and his shirt was half unbuttoned. He looked raw, aggressive, and (Jungwoo hates to admit it but,) extremely hot.

“People are looking” the dancer tried whispering, but instead of letting go the former leaned in closer, adding fuel to the fire. _The picture will look so wrong, oh no._ Jungwoo’s told himself.

“What did you say?” Doyoung asked

“The picture will look-”

“No before that” _Shit._ Jungwoo did it again.

“Uhm, people are kind of staring” He says a little bit louder.

“My coach and I need to talk to you, asap.” The volleyball pulls away and looks with pleading eyes. Jungwoo pulled his wrist up between them, staring at him back with affirmation.

“I’m gonna steal him away from you for a while, okay John?” Doyoung said, without giving a chance for Johnny to give a response. The brunette and the blonde were now running, people all around the astounded by what’s happening. Everything was still happening with a pink lens. He could hear people near them chattering, doing a double take to see whether it’s the couple or not.

\---

“Get ready” Doyoung said.

“Huh why?” Then Jungwoo looked up.

The Health Science Department, building 1105. _The Coaches Lounge!_ Oh no. If Jungwoo’s dance coach sees him, he’s practically dead meat his entire stay in the dance team.

“I don’t think I’m going out there alive” expressed the young blonde.

“Me either” Doyoung let go of his wrist and offered his hand to intertwine with. Jungwoo’s brain short circuited, but automatically sent his hand flying into the hand of the volleyball player. Why Jungwoo’s body react like that? He does not know. Is he complaining though? no, not really.

The entered the room hand in hand and saw the Coach Choi Minho Sitting on the chair facing the door.

“Well if it isn’t for the new hot topic of SNU. Please sit. We will start in a while” The two boys sat on the chairs across the young coach. Jungwoo feels like he isn’t in his body anymore. Like his soul is flying away to a distant land, maybe back home in Miami, by the beach, where everything seems like it’s going the way it should be. Sand between his toes, the shore creeping on to his bare legs, the bird going near him when he is offering bread. The sun kissing his skin, and him kissing his little toy poodle Kami.

His train of thought was broken by a huge bang of the door.

“Kim Jungwoo!” Wh-Why does he know that voice from somewhere? He looked back and saw his Dance Team Moderator, the ruthless Teacher Hyoyeon. He let go of the hand he was holding and stood up once he saw her, back straight, perfect posture, hands on both sides.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, you little rascal” She sat down on the seat beside Coach Choi, right in front of the blonde boy who is ready to piss his pants.

“Okay, we can start now right?” Minho said, turning his laptop for the two students to see. It was yesterday’s SNU Daily posts compiled into one 26 slide PowerPoint presentation. Doyoung felt the younger man fall faint, so he offered his hand once again, the other gripping it for dear life.

“So, it has come to my attention that both of you were trending starting yesterday afternoon, and just a while ago a new hashtag emerged on Twitter, #DoWooSNU” He started, showing multiple tweets. The dance teacher then grabbed the laptop when she saw the pictures most circulated on the app.

“This you?” Hyoyeon asked the two boys in front of her.

“Yes.” Faintly the exhaled.

“Answer my question clearly. Are both of you in this picture” Pointing at the picture of the two boys walking back to Jungwoo’s dorm.

“Yes, Ma’am” Jungwoo said first, then followed by a now equally-as-frightened Doyoung. Minho coughed to let out some tension in the room, and he started speaking.

“Both of you must know that we have both been contacted by the SNU Daily, and we are being asked what your relationship with other is, so you must tell us the truth right now, so we can clear this whole… situation.” The young coach said. Doyoung looked at him firmly, looking like he had been articulating the things he wanted to say since last night.

“Coach, I need you to believe that I have only met Jungwoo a day ago, and we have never met, and never spoken to each other, nor been in contact before all of this happened. Our connection is merely acquaintanceship, and we have no further information to disclose the School Press besides the fact that I accidentally spilled my drink on him, offered my shirt, and walked him back to his dorm building.” He politely ended.

“Then why are you holding hands right now?” Jungwoo’s teacher asked. The blonde quietly pulled his hand away from Doyoung and looked at her.

“I’m sorry, Teacher. I’m just a little bit nervous. I’ve never been a victim of false accusations before”

“So, both of you are telling me that all of this was made up by the writers at SNU daily?”

“Yes, Sir” they both said.

“And both of you barely know each other?”

“Yes, Sir”

“And there’s really nothing going on?”

The two boys sighed, giving each other the I-don’t-think-they-believe-in-us face.

“Yes, Sir”

“Who in the right mind would believe in you?”

“I mean, you’re asking for the truth, Coach… Choi. So, I guess you” Jungwoo told him.

“They’re telling the truth” Hyoyeon sensed. Minho just looked dubiously at her, but instead of fighting her and pressing for more answer, he just slouched on the backrest of the chair.

“If I find out you’re actually dating this boy, Jungwoo, you are dead meat in practice, okay? What did I tell during your orientation?” She asked the boy, looking like she has an answer already in mind.

“You are not allowed to openly date anyone in your first year in the dan-”

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

The knocks didn’t seem like it was ending. They all looked to the door and saw two students outside.

“Come in” Coach Minho said loudly.

“Renjun?” “Sicheng” the two boys introduced themselves at the same time. Renjun was a member of SNU’s Volleyball rookie team, while Sicheng was a member of the contemporary dance sub-unit of the dance team. They were both holding thick stacks of paper, which confused their two teammates on the table.

“Sir” Renjun said.

“Ma’am” Sicheng said soon after. They went to their respective teachers and dropped what looked like a research paper of some sorts.

“Sicheng and I were at the stat lab yesterday when the tweets were released” _So, they’re both Statistics Majors!_

“Yes, Jungwoo we are.” Renjun said. Jungwoo blushed, was it necessary for him to think out loud in these kinds of situations? Doyoung let out a small chuckle beside him and looked at the blonde hold his lips shut.

“We looked at the most frequently used phrases under the trending keywords and look” The Chinese dancer pointed at the paper in front of his moderator. It said “Kim Jungwoo” in large bold caps, and listed under were the words “SNU Dance Troupe” “SNU Dance” “SNU Compet” “SNU @ChumChwo”

“But we aren’t invited to the ChumChwo InterCity Dance competition this year? We haven’t been invited since 2016!” The female coach stated.

“Not just that, Coach Choi, please at the phrases under ‘Kim Doyoung’” It stated “SNU Men’s Volleyball team” “SNU Volleyball Comeback” “SNU Finals Once More!” “SNU Champions Return” “SNU District 2 FTW”. At this point the Volleyball coach looked like he was ready to cry.

“Don’t cry yet, Sir! Look at the engagements of your Social Media Accounts.”

“500%+ more engagements?” The two digital immigrants were confused, not really knowing what that number represented.

“It means that the number of people clicking, following, liking, retweeting, mentioning, quoting, and scrolling down our Social Media accounts and content have increased by more than five.” Sicheng tried to explain. As the two coaches were flipping the pages of the research, they both jolted up. _Eureka!_

“Okay, thank you so much, the both of you. I very much appreciate the work you have done here. May I ask the both of you to step out of the room for a while?” Minho requested, and they complied. The two coaches then stood up away from both Jungwoo and Doyoung, talking to each other quietly.

Jungwoo hated the fact that he knew that they were talking about him. He hated the fact that he couldn’t hear what they were saying or understand the movement of their lips as they were forming words. He most especially hated that he had this sick feeling in his gut that he had to decide quickly, one that needs intuition and critical thinking, things that he is not accustomed to do.

He likes taking his time doing things. Making sure that every single this is perfect to the dot. It drives him crazy seeing things that could be fixed in a total ruckus, feeling completely frustrated when he is negatively affected by something avoidable.

_This moment was avoidable. Things could have ended differently._

“But it did not. I’m not mad at this whole… how would you say it?” Jungwoo was stunned by Doyoung’s response to a statement that should just be in the blonde boy’s head.

The formed tried to finish the sentence as quicky as he possibly could, making it seem as though he meant for what he said to be heard.

“Mistake? Miscommunication? Mis-allegation?”

“I would like to use the word opportunity; blind opportunity that was meant to happen and would benefit us with the proper execution.”

“I don’t understand where you’re going here.”

“Look it’s completely obvious what they’re trying to set up here. They’re going to-”

“What do both of you think about faking dating?” Out of nowhere, said the young volleyball coach.

“What do both of you think about faking dating?” Out of nowhere, said the young volleyball coach.

The two students exchanged very awkward looks, but unlike Jungwoo, Doyoung doesn’t look like he’s about to spill all the contents of his guts on the table the way the former wants to. The room stayed quiet for one or two minutes, before the later let out a gasp and a chuckle.

“Coach, it’s been two minutes already. Isn’t it time to say, ‘this is all a joke!’ or ‘gotcha there’, or something” _anything at this point’_ He said in his head.

“Do we look like were freaking joking? This is a life or death situation!” Hyoyeon said with perseverance in her face. Anybody could see a fire burning inside her right through her eyes. Minho sensed the two boys in front of then tensing up, so he hurriedly corrected the dance teacher’s last statement.

“Well… Not life or DEA-”

“Who’s gonna pay for expenses when the board doesn’t want to fund us, stupid! I’m not paying, and I don’t have another job not job offer, so if our teams dissolve, _if my team, especially_ , dissolves, it’s over for me.” She answered back before he could even finish his damage control. Jungwoo calmed down a little bit after hearing what his coach said about her finances and being scared to lose that stability.

She walked to the where the boys are sitting and did a full ninety-degree bow. “Please, both of you. Please find the goodness in your heart to do this. I need this. we need this. Dancing and teaching are the only two things I’m good at, and if that gets taken away from me, I don’t know where I’ll be going from there.”

They could all sense her strong tone wavering, as though she was a five-year-old girl telling her mum that nothing is wrong, and that she didn’t hurt herself. Jungwoo never thought that he would see probably the strongest women he has met in his life holding back tears but failing. Never would he have thought that despite his selfishness and distrust in others, he would consider something as outrageous as this.

“Teaching dance and teaching my students how to love dance is my goal in life. I told myself that one student is enough, but it’s not. Dance is an artform for everyone, and I would teach everyone if I could.”

At this point, Hyoyeon’s tears were already forming a small puddle by her feet. The strong aura was beginning to fade, but just like the fire that was burning inside of her earlier, she pushed out all the strength that’s left in her body, to utter a few more words.

“I need to get into that god damn contest, not for fame, not for money, for the students like you who want to become just like us, dancers. Please consider this. Please accept this”

For the first time during that whole meeting Jungwoo lifted his head to make direct eye contact with Hyoyeon. He saw something in her that he wanted as well, perseverance.

Persistence.

Determination.

He knew that the only way he could learn such attributes was if she was the one who taught it to him. So, without thinking, he said “Teacher, Coach…”

He stood up looking the boy beside him, mouthed ‘I’m sorry’, and looked back at his superiors. From across the table, he grabbed the clasped hands of his mentor who’s still in a bowing position. He bowed too, and out came the words “I accept, and I will do anything it takes to help you Ma’am.”

Not even a half minute past and he saw Doyoung’s shadow bowing down, and his hand grabbing the hands of both Jungwoo and Hyoyeon.

“I want to help you, Ma’am. We want to help you”

Minho went closer to join all of them, rubbing the crying coach’s back. At that point, despite only being in SNU for three weeks, he already felt like he had some sort of family. Him, His Coach, Doyoung, Doyoung’s Coach. It was comfortable (emotionally), and even though (physically) he knows his back and neck would totally hurt after spending what seems like hours in a polite bow, it was all worth it.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!_

Four phones alarmed, one after the other. It was an update from the SNU Daily twitter page.

**(3) New thread from** _“ **SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily”:**_

**_-see more-_ **

**_SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 9:18_ **

_(05/?) Interviews with Kim Doyoung’s Head Volleyball Coach, Choi Minho, and Kim Jungwoo’s Dance Coach, Hyoyeon, have been confirmed, and will be conducted tomorrow afternoon._

****

**_SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 9:18:_ **

_(06/?) Please refrain from loitering near Health Science building 1105’s entrance and exit to lessen the congestion expected to happen by those areas tomorrow. The Staff is asking for your kind participation, so that the initiation of the interview may go smoothly._

****

**_SNU Daily @Official_SNU_Daily, KR (+82), 9:18:_ **

_(07/?) Please keep tuning in, here on SNU Daily’s Twitter page, for more updates on the #DoWooSNU situation. (And let’s all pray for positive statements from the coaches tomorrow_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅜ_ _Kim Doyoung_ _님_ _, Kim Jungwoo_ _님_ _,_ _Fighting! – Admin_ _JaemJaemNa)_

“Coach?” Doyoung looked at Minho with an ‘are you serious face’, while the two dancers just chuckled.

“What? My timing wasn’t that off!”

And just like that, the lives of the two boys changed… forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ambhersliu here!
> 
> If ya'll have any comments, suggestions, or even predictions for what is to come in the next few chapters (🙈🙈), don't hesitate to leave a message for me down below! 
> 
> I hope see ya'll in the next chapter (It's Doyoung-centric 🤫🤫)!

**Author's Note:**

> what do ya'll think of a Doyoung-centric chaper 3???


End file.
